Synchronicity
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Alfred y Arthur son separados de niños. Ya que Arthur fue elegido para convertirse en una Diva del dragón, ahora lo único que le espera es una muerte segura y solitaria. Pero Alfred emprenderá una búsqueda para rescatarlo ¿Lo logrará a tiempo?
1. Looking for you in the Sky

**Título: Synchronicity**

**Pareja(s): JoKer~ (UsUk) leve Dennos y LietPo.**

**Capítulos: 3 capítulos owo**

**Acompañamiento: Para este capítulo la canción: 'Looking for you in the sky' de Kagamine Len **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La Saga de synchronicity es de Vocaloid, esto solo es una adaptación mía.**

**Advertencia: Esta enteramente basado en la saga de vocaloid, para entender mejor pueden ver los videos. El primer capítulo corresponde al primer video de la saga (Looking for you in the sky) con algunas modificaciones mías ^^**

**Adaptado por Ray Kirkland.**

**SYNCHRONICITY**

**...**

**Parte 1**

****Looking For You In The Sky****

**...**

En una oscura y fría cueva, una figura se encuentra parada en las sombras, un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro, vestido con extrañas vestimentas, con los ojos cerrados aguardaba en la entrada de una caverna, era su deber estar ahí e impedírselo a quien intente entrar...era su deber detener a aquellos que intentaban interferir con la única forma de traer paz al reino...

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, en su cabeza se proyectaban diferentes imágenes, rápidas, distorsionadas, incomprensibles...y al final veía el cuerpo de un chico tirado en el suelo, manchado de sangre.

Abrió sus ojos, ocultos tras esa máscara que no podía quitarse. Indiferente a lo que acababa de ver.

"...llegó la hora de elegir a la siguiente" –murmuró y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!" –gritó un niño, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que corría por la calle al encuentro de otro niño de su misma edad que se encontraba sentado al borde de una fuente. Este dejó de leer su libro al escucharlo y verlo venir, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos verdes brillaron vivazmente. Pero rápidamente frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y la sonrisa se desdibujó.

"¡Llegas tarde!" –le reclamó molesto.

"Lo siento Arthur, es que estaba ayudando a mi padre"

"Me has hecho esperar mucho Alfred...bueno...no es como si quisiera verte" –dijo mirando a otro lado.

"¡No digas eso!" –reclamó Alfred herido. Lo miró unos instantes y chasqueó la lengua molesto.

"si serás tonto Al..."

"¡No lo soy! ¡Soy un héroe!" –dijo con orgullo inflando su pecho.

"¡Ja! Si seguro, no eres más que idiota" –se burló con sarcasmo, provocando que Alfred inflara los cachetes molesto.

"No lo soy, soy un héroe ¡Ya lo verás Arthur! –cogió al ojiverde por los hombros obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, se inclinó hasta chocar sus frentes- ¡algún día te salvaré! ¡Te lo prometo!" –dijo triunfal con una amplia sonrisa. Las mejillas de Arthur enrojecieron levemente y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Ya lo veremos idiota"

**...**

**...**

Alfred f. Jones y Arthur Kirkland se habían conocido cuando eran muy pequeños gracias a la tienda donde trabajaba el padre de Alfred. Arthur junto con su madre iban siempre a ella y de esa forma se conocieron por primera vez. Alfred no tardó en sentir una extraña necesidad en proteger y acompañar siempre a aquel niño de ojos verdes, que le pareció frágil a simple vista. Por su parte Arthur encontró a aquel niño sumamente irritante, pero al mismo tiempo encantador y no tardó en sentir aprecio por él. Con el tiempo se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, en algunos casos muy disparejos y siempre peleando, pero así se complementaban, se apreciaban y apoyaban mutuamente. Cualquiera podría haber predicho fácilmente que en un futuro su relación podría llegar a otro nivel. Eran almas gemelas.

Pero nadie sospechaba siquiera el cruel destino que les esperaba y que estaba tan cerca de cumplirse. Nadie sabía que en esos momentos unos ojos maliciosos habían elegido a Arthur como su siguiente objetivo. Nadie sabía que Alfred acabaría cumpliendo esa promesa al pié de la letra... que llegaría incluso a arriesga su vida para salvarlo...

**...**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano se produjo un escándalo en la entrada de una casa. Alfred que en esos momentos ayudaba a su padre con la tienda escuchó los gritos de una mujer y el de otros ciudadanos. Se percató que el alboroto venía de la calle donde justamente vivía Arthur, sintió como le recorría un escalofrío y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a investigar con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Había oído los rumores, que era costumbre que un grupo de hombres enviados por el Rey iba a la ciudad, acompañado de guardias y se llevaba a jóvenes y niños al castillo, y luego no se los volvía a ver. Y por lo general se trataban de personas bellas y talentosas. Con solo decir 'bello y talentoso' a Alfred rápidamente se le venía a la cabeza de rostro de Arthur, y por eso siempre temía que fueran a llevárselo a él.

Se acercó al lugar donde la gente se amontonaba en medio de la calle, todos gritaban y se quejaban y los gritos de una mujer clamaban piedad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que todo sucedía frente a la casa de Arthur y que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente y vio lo que sucedía. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad a ver como un guardia agarraba a la madre de Arthur que se debatía y rogaba agritos que soltaran a su hijo, mientras que un hombre alto, de cabellos grises y ojos violetas, agarraba a Arthur por el brazo y lo jalaba tratando de llevárselo, pero Arthur se resistía y trataba de ir en la dirección contraria hacia su madre.

"¡Madre!"

"¡No por favor! ¡No se lo lleven!" –rogaba su madre al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Sueltame!" –le ordenó Arthur al hombre que hacía sonreía como si nada y continuaba jalándolo.

"¡ARTHUR!" –Alfred gritó y con esa fuerza descomunal que poseía empujó a los guardias que evitaban que la gente se acercara y corrió hacia Arthur con intención de liberarlo, pero uno de los guardias con rapidez le hizo caer al suelo de bruces y puso su pié en al espalda de Alfred impidiéndole que se parara.

"No te entrometas-aru" –dijo con voz severa.

"¡Alfred! ¡No le hagan nada!" –gritó Arthur desesperado.

"En ese caso –dijo el hombre alto- deja de poner resistencia y entrégate tranquilamente, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Así que hazlo más fácil para nosotros y para ellos" –esbozó una sonrisa que asustó a Arthur.

Arthur miró a su madre y después a Alfred, no quería que les hagan daño. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y muerto de miedo, asintió en silencio, dejó de resistirse y se dispuso a seguir al hombre.

"Así me gusta-da" –dijo contento y comenzó a avanzar, agarrando a Arthur del brazo. Este le siguió sin decir nada.

"¡No! ¡Arthur!" –chilló su madre.

"¡Arthur! –Alfred estiró su brazo con dificultad queriendo alcanzarlo- ¡No...te vayas!"

"Estaré bien" –dijo Arthur sin darse la vuelta y hablando lo más calmadamente posible, pero las lágrimas ya comenzaban a manar de sus ojos.

"No Arthur" –Alfred intentó soltarse pero le era imposible, igualmente comenzó a llorar desesperado.

"Ya Alfred...no tienes que seguir...puedes ser feliz sin mi –entonces se detuvo y se dio al vuelta con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y lágrimas bañando sus mejillas- gracias por todo" –dijo antes de darle la espalda.

"¡ARTHUR!" –gritó Alfred antes de romper a llorar y golpear el suelo. Se sentía furioso e impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto ¿Qué clase de héroe era? Pero lo más insoportable que lo embargaba era el dolor de perder a alguien que quería tanto...frente a sus ojos...

"Arthur..." –su madre rompió a llorar tirándose al suelo, hecha pedazos, el dolor de perder a su hijo era enorme.

Arthur continuó avanzando, escuchando el llanto de sus dos personas más preciadas en el mundo, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente, al pensar que no los vería de nuevo...

"¡¿Por qué lo hacen?" –exigió un hombre que apretaba los puños queriendo ayudar, pero la escolta de guardias era impenetrable, y solo podía ver la escena indignado.

"No deberían quejarse de nada –dijo el hombre alto- hacemos esto pensando en ustedes...solo estamos salvando al Reino de su destrucción...así que no se quejen" –dijo lanzando a la gente una mirada que hubiera intimidado al más valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Varios Años Después-<strong>

**...  
><strong>

_El tiempo transcurre indiferente a todo y a todos. Poco a poco el momento se fue acercando, el momento de cumplir una promesa, y a la vez el momento de que se llevara acabo un nuevo sacrificio... _

_**...**  
><em>

Habían sido 7 años... 7 largos y tortuosos años desde que se lo habían llevado...desde que se lo habían arrebatado injustamente... 7 años que se había preparado para ir en su búsqueda y cumplir esa promesa que le había hecho de corazón. Esa promesa de **salvarlo**... Alfred estaba decidido a salvar a Arthur...sin importar cuanto le costara. Ya no era el mismo niño de 10 años sin la fuerza necesaria, ahora era más fuerte y estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que sea...contad de salvarlo...

Muchas veces soñaba con Arthur, y siempre lo veía solo, encerrado en una habitación, tan necesitado de cariño y protección, y Alfred se moría por dárselas. Estaba tan dispuesto a protegerlo como lo había estado cuando se conocieron ¡Era un héroe! Y un héroe protegería a su ser más amado de lo que sea...porque eso era lo que era Arthur para él...lo que más amaba en el mundo. Durante esos años, Alfred llegó a comprender que Arthur era su alma gemela, el gran amor de su vida, el único al que podría verdaderamente amar... y también, durante ese tiempo, se percató de lo felices que hubieran sido de no ser por aquel hombre que se lo llevó...

Alfred siempre sentía un ramalazo de rabia al recordar aquel maldito día...

_**Sin un destino cierto, sigo persiguiendo el este...**_

Caminaba entre las personas de aquel pequeño pueblo. Hace mucho que había dejado la ciudad, para comenzar su búsqueda... pero ¿Buscar qué? No sabía quienes habían sido los que se lo habían llevado, si bien eran del reino, no sabía qué posición tenían o donde podría encontrarlos, o más importante a donde se había llevado a Arthur. Y no podía ir a preguntar a alguien relacionado con el reino, porque podrían sospechar y esconder a Arthur, pero tampoco sabía donde conseguir pistas. La única vez que le había preguntado a alguien, este le había dicho que posiblemente Arthur ya estaba muerto... ¡Pero no! Alfred se negaba a creerlo, 'algo' le decía que Arthur seguía vivo, desconocía que era, pero era fuerte y creía fervientemente que Arthur todavía estaba vivo, esperando a ser salvado por él.

_**Mi propia sombra es la única compañía...**_

Alfred estaba solo en su empresa, y no es como si también quisiera estar acompañado por alguien, quería rescatar a Arthur con sus propias manos, un capricho suyo. A demás la única compañía que ansiaba era la de Arthur, de nadie más. Contad de tenerlo a su lado por siempre, sería feliz...por eso mismo había iniciado la búsqueda... Sin embargo, había otra razón por la que se apresuraba tanto...porque en sus sueños (que los consideraba una especie de conexión con Arthur) sentía que algo malo se aproximaba...Arthur corría peligro. Y no sabía el porque, pero no importaba, solo sabía que debía apurarse y encontrarlo.

"Tipo, como que yo puedo ayudarte" –dijo alguien detrás de él. Alfred se dio la vuelta rápidamente, confundido y se encontró con un joven rubio y de ojos verdes, vestía de una forma algo estrafalaria y tenía una sonrisa burlesca. Alfred frunció el ceño algo desconfiado.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Feliks y tipo, soy así como una especie de mago" –dijo con simpleza y sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Ah... ¿y qué quieres?"

"Tipo, pues ayudarte ¿no es obvio?" –preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿Y por qué lo harías? –preguntó más desconfiado- ¿Quieres una recompensa o algo así?...no tengo interés en contratar a nadie ¡el hero lo hará solo!" –dicho esto se dio la vuelta.

"No es como que quisiera una recompensa...aunque no estaría nada mal... –dijo considerándolo, a Alfred cada vez le parecía más extraño el tal Feliks- Simplemente tengo curiosidad, eres de los muy pocos que tienen ideas tan descabelladas como la de ir a rescatar a uno de los que se llevaron"

"¡No es descabellada! –reclamó Alfred molesto- ¡quiero rescatar a esa persona que es tan preciada para mi! –Feliks dejó de sonreír para mirar con algo de asombro a Alfred- ¡No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados! ¡Soy un hero!" –dijo con decisión. Feliks miró a Alfred fijamente por unos instantes.

"A mi igual...me arrebataron una persona preciada para mi... –dijo algo decaído, borrando su sonrisa- no pude hacer mucho...salvo mirar como se lo llevaban, y ahora lo veo muy pocas veces...y lo extraño mucho..." –admitió entristecido.

"_Es parecido a lo mío..._" –pensó Alfred.

"Por eso pienso ayudarte –dijo recuperando su sonrisa y su actitud burlesca- no estoy de acuerdo con esos del reino que hacen lo que les da la gana. Tipo, como que no tienen estilo" –dijo agitando su mano.

"Eh...bueno...gracias" –solo dijo Alfred.

"Pero yo solo no puedo ayudarte –dijo Feliks con una sonrisa como si nada, Alfred en seguida sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero este dijo rápidamente- pero como que conozco a alguien que puede serte de bastante utilidad"

"Eh... ¿quién?"

_**Tratando de encontrar el fragmento de mi corazón, sigo vagando...**_

"¿Dragonismo?" -preguntó Alfred al escuchar aquel extraño término.

"Así es, es la principal religión impuesta en el Reino" -respondió la persona que Feliks le había dicho que le ayudaría, su nombre era Toris y no era nada más y nada menos que un miembro de la corte del reino y experto en Dragonismo. Sin embargo el estaba en contra de lo que se practicaba en el reino.

"Entonces...se llevaron a Arthur por esa religión..." –dijo molesto.

"El no ha sido el único, han sido muchos aquellos los que han resultados víctimas de esto que practica el reino" -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"Espera... ¿Para qué diablos se lo llevaron?"

"Para convertirlo en una **Diva**" –dijo Feliks que estaba con ellos, pero no participaba mucho de la conversación, se colgaba de una rama o hacia piruetas.

"¿Una qué?" –preguntó Alfred confundido.

"Bueno...es una larga historia -dijo algo nervioso Toris, pero en seguida se puso serio- la verdad es que este reino se encuentra amenazado por un dragón"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué no se supone que era una leyenda? Sobre un dragón dormido que vive en las montañas" –dijo Alfred impresionado.

"No es una leyenda, es la verdad –dijo Feliks que se balanceaba en una rama- y no está dormido, está bien despierto"

"Se sabe que despertó hace ya muchos años, y que si sale de su caverna, destruirá todo el reino, cuando se enteraron de eso, creyeron que era el final del reino, pero entonces aparecieron unos sacerdotes que le rendían culto y estos trajeron la única solución para mantener al dragón tranquilo y que dejara en paz al reino"

"¿Y cual era?" –preguntó algo temeroso.

"Lo único que el dragón exige para permanecer en su caverna y dejar en paz al reino es ser entretenido" –dijo Feliks con simpleza. Alfred miró confundido sin entender a lo que se referían, Toris tomó aire y soltó la horrible verdad.

"El elige a un persona a su gusto y luego esta debe ser encerrada con él y ser obligada a cantar y bailar para él...hasta la muerte...o hasta que el dragón se aburra y la mate y escoja a otra... es lo único que lo calmará y mantendrá alejado del reino"

"Debe ser alguien que goce de una dulce y preciosa voz, y que sea un persona extremadamente bella...solo eso lo saciará" –dijo Feliks.

"..." –Alfred permaneció en silencio, atónito, sin saber que pensar o que decir. De repente se imaginó a Arthur bailando en un lugar oscuro frente a un dragón...solo, desdichado...sintió pánico y horror al pensar en lo que le esperaba a Arthur ¡Tenía que apresurarse!

"Se les llama: **'Divas'**_._ Aquellos que son elegidos por su talento para cantar y componer canciones, aquellos que entretienen al dragón... y de esa forma traen la paz al Reino..." –explicó Toris con pena.

Alfred sintió entonces un arranque de ira, se acercó y sujetó a Toris por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó en el aire. La furia refulgía en sus ojos, tenía que desquitarse ¿Y qué mejor que desquitarse con alguien de la misma corte del reino? Esa que practicaba semejante crueldad, que le había arrebatado a la persona que más amaba...

"¡Toris!" –exclamó Feliks temeroso.

"C-como... ¡como se atreven a hacer semejante cosa!" –bramó. Entonces Toris frunció el ceño.

"Nunca dije que yo estuviera de acuerdo con ello -dijo con voz seca- a mi me obligaron a estudiar sobre ello, a volverme un experto en dragonismo como mi abuelo, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo...por mi podría detener esto de una vez por todas. He visto como han separado a personas de sus familias, de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos y luego las he visto ir a ese lugar para no volver... ¡He querido detenerlo muchas veces! Pero es El quien defiende esta ley" –dijo con desprecio.

"¡¿Quién?" –exigió Alfred, no perdonaría a aquel que les había hecho la vida imposible a él y a Arthur.

"El sacerdote Iván, el es que se encarga de preparar a las divas y luego mandarlas a la caverna del dragón. El está de acuerdo con esta práctica, 'por el bien del reino'" –dijo con rabia. Entonces Alfred soltó a Toris, Feliks se acercó temeroso.

"Lo mataré...no pienso perdonarlo... ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" –preguntó a Toris, este no dudó en decírselo... Había 'algo' en Alfred, 'algo' que le daba la impresión que podría acabar de una vez con esa injusticia que se llevaba acabo en el reino desde hace tanto, y estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar... además que comprendía como se sentía Alfred, al enterarse de que la persona que quería iba a acabar de una forma tan horrible...

Alfred estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, no iba a echarse para atrás tan fácilmente, iba a luchar hasta que viera a Arthur libre...incluso estaba dispuesto a da su vida si era necesario...todo por Arthur...

**No voy a renunciar a encontrarte**

**Quién su sonrisa ha quemado en mi mente...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

Caminaba por ese camino desierto y tenebroso que lo llevaba probablemente a su fin, a su muerte, a su destino...ese era el castigo por poseer tales cualidades, que si fuera por él podría desecharlas, poco le importaba tener tan linda voz, o componer tan lindas canciones...esas 'cualidades' solo le habían condenado, y le habían separado de las personas que más quería...aquel hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules en primer lugar, aquel que le había robado e corazón con solo una sonrisa, aquel que extrañaba en todo momento, que ansiaba ver al menor por unos segundos, aquel con el que soñaba casi todas las noches, donde lo veía triste y decaído... ¡Cuánto deseaba poder verlo y abrazarlo para consolarlo! Detestaba verlo sufrir...

Durante todo ese tiempo que lo mantuvieron encerrado, preparándolo, se convenció que estaba haciendo algo por el bien de todos y sobretodo, por el bien de Alfred, para salvarlo a él y a su mundo, para que todos pudieran vivir felices y disfrutar de la vida. Su sacrifico no sería en vano, se esforzaría y lo haría para así proteger al que tanto amaba, y asegurar su futuro. Sin embargo siempre estaba latente aquella diminuta esperanza a poder sobrevivir a todo eso y escapar junto a Alfred... Pero aquella esperanza se extinguió cuando entraron a su habitación para darle un simple y lúgubre mensaje.

"Nor a muerto-aru" –y se retiraron para dejarlo solo. Arthur se sintió conmocionado por la noticia, pero si venían a decirle aquello, era porque el siguiente era él y debía prepararse...y ahí su esperanza se extinguió y aceptó con dolor el destino que le esperaba...por el bien de que amaba...

Llegaron a la entrada de la caverna y Arthur vio al guardián que protegía la entrada, este asintió con un solo movimiento, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Arthur respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y recordó el porqué hacia eso, sonrió con nostalgia y entró a la caverna dispuesto a cumplir su deber como la nueva Diva...

"Alfred...te amo" –murmuró mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad, y luego escuchó el rugido apagado que exigía ser entretenido cuanto antes...

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**To be Continued...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Notas de Ray owo**

**Hallo! **

**Me he perdido mucho tiempo! Mis disculpas u_u es que en el colegio nos han estado explotando (porque eso es lo que hacen ò_ó) y he tenido el tiempo muy ajustado, ya se que tengo otros fics pendientes y créanme que iba actualizarlos pero el tiempo se me fue resolviendo ejercicios de vectores, investigaciones sobre conflictos religiosos, sobre control genético y cáncer, más ejercicios de química orgánica y de factorización y lo que mas rabia me da es que todo de un día para el otro así que el tiempo no me daba más que para sentarme frente a mi compu y escribir unas cuantas oraciones y luego ponerme a investigar o transcribir TwT...fue horrible, y la semana de exámenes se va acercando...O_O...**

**Bueno dejando de lado mis desgracias, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, para los que me conocen saben de mi pasión por el UsUk y este fic tiene de pareja principal justamente esa. **

**Es una adaptación de la saga de Synchronicity de vocaloid. Conocí esta saga principalmente por mi maestra Remula Black, a quien estimo mucho por sus maravillosas obras, y digamos que por obra del destino. Cuando escuché la canción simplemente me encantó y luego vi los videos de la saga y mi mente entró en proceso de adaptación y este fue el resultado ^^U**

**Tuve que modificar algunas cosas, para que vayan con los personajes; y no me decidía si la pareja principal debía ser Usuk o DenNor y al final me convenció más el UsUk. También habrá DenNor pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo y será algo triste ;w;...pero mejor no adelanto nada!**

**Para los que vieron los videos o si los van a ver recién, aquí algunas aclaraciones; le puse las escenas tal cual aparecen en el video, pero en la que se llevan a Rin la extendí más, para mostrar la relación de Alfred y Arthur. Notarán que es totalmente diferente al original, puesto que en original se llevan a Rin cuando era bebé y la escena es de lo más corta y sencilla, pero y tuve que alargarla y modificarla para darle 'emoción' ^^ Después la cortísima escena cuando Rin está en la cueva antes de que Len comience a cantar; la puse la final, porque también quise detallarla un poco más y la modifiqué igualmente u_u **

**Los que saben de vocaloid seguramente ya se dieron cuenta quienes son quienes verdad? ¬w¬**

**Espero que la adaptación les haya gustado, traté de no distorsionar demasiado la historia. Cualquier observación respecto a la adaptación u otro detalle es bien recibida ^^**

**Bueno traeré la segunda parte lo más pronto posible, lo cual depende de si nos siguen explotando, aunque se vienen los feriados de semana santa y como mi colegio es católico tendré libre esos días ¡Prometo escribir como loca owó!**

**Entonces me despido! ^3^**

**Nos vemos en la parte dos: Paraíso de Luz y Sombras.**

**Farvel!**

**Ray Kirkland**

**PS: respecto a Liet y Po, no estoy del todo segura de si explayé correctamente a los personajes, es que no los había incluido antes en algun fic, así que son libres de quejarse si los interpreté mal n_nU**

**PSS: Para los que leen 'Our Bloody and Deadly Love' anuncio que el siguiente capítulo saldrá este viernes 6 de Abril =D **


	2. Paradise of Light and Shadow

**Título: Synchronicity**

**Pareja(s): JoKer~ (UsUk) leve DenNor y LietPo. Y muy pero muy ligero RoChi**

**Capítulos: 3 capítulos owo**

**Acompañamiento: 'Paradise of Light and Shadow' – Rin Len Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La Saga de Synchronicity es de Vocaloid, esto solo es una adaptación mía.**

**Advertencia: Esta enteramente basado en la saga de vocaloid, para entender mejor pueden ver los videos. La segunda parte corresponde al segundo video de la saga, con algunas modificaciones mías ^^**

**Esta parte será más larga que la primera, puesto que en el segundo video es donde más cosas suceden.**

**Adaptado por Ray Kirkland**

**SYNCHRONICITY**

**...**

**Parte 2**

**...**

**Paradise of Light and Shadow**

**...**

Arthur continuó por el pasillo de fría piedra, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel oscuro y horrible lugar. Lo habían engalanado para la ocasión, vestía ropas elegantes, un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca de seda con un lazo negro, y encima un saco azul marino, e iba descalzo. Era indiferente al frío que hacía en aquel inhóspito lugar, solo pensaba en lo que venía y en lo que tendría que soportar hasta que le llagara la muerte...nada muy alentador que digamos...

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Había aceptado su destino, pero eso no ahuyentaba el miedo que crecía contad se acercaba al lugar de donde había provenido aquel exigente rugido. Entonces llegó a un lugar iluminado, una luz algo azul provenía del techo, y sintió que no estaba solo...tenía miedo...

Cerró los ojos recordando el porqué lo hacía, y vio en su cabeza el rostro sonriente de Alfred, entonces el miedo desapareció y se sintió seguro...podía hacerlo...pensar en Alfred siempre le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Levantó el rostro y enfrentó con la frente bien en alto al gigantesco dragón negro que estaba echado frente a él, lo miraba con amenazantes ojos rubíes, pero Arthur le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad.

Arthur dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y comenzó a bailar y cantar:

**Al final del paraíso virtual**

**Profundo, profundo en el fondo de la tierra**

**Yo estaba destinado a cantar la canción de la oración**

**Totalmente solo...**

Arthur bailaba con delicadeza y encanto, sus movimiento delicados iban al compás de la canción que él había compuesto. Su voz era melodiosa y afinada, dulce y preciosa, encantadora y espléndida. Se esforzaba en hacer su trabajo como era debido, debía satisfacer lo mejor que pudiera a su espectador, cuyos ojos sentía clavados en él, pero no vaciló ni una sola vez, continuó danzando y cantando. A demás de eso, también Arthur cantaba con sentimiento y pasión, de esa forma el espectáculo resultaba incluso mucho mejor...era perfecto.

**Desde el pasado que no tenía adónde ir**

**Tejo voces que están dando vueltas y vueltas**

**En el borde de la repetición de la historia**

**Me entrego al destino**

El dragón estaba más que satisfecho, se acomodó para disfrutar mejor su espectáculo privado. Había tenido razón, Arthur era especial, lo había visto y por eso mismo le había elegido y había pedido que se le tratara con sumo cuidado, sería su más preciada Diva. Según él la anterior, no había poseído encanto alguno y por eso mismo se aburrió rápidamente y acabó matándolo, aquel muchacho de ojos inexpresivos no debió haberse atrevido a entrar a ese lugar sin talento alguno, pero los humanos son difíciles de entender...él se había ofrecido en lugar de su hermano menor...y seguramente su hermano menor le hubiera entretenido mejor. Pero de todas formas, así pudo obtener más antes a Arthur.

**No se nada, he estado continuamente cantando**

**Durante toda mi vida**

**Una canción para el sol, una canción para la lluvia**

**Un réquiem suave**

**Al final del camino al paraíso**

**Manos calidas, se ofrecieron**

**Pero no pudieron ponerse en contacto conmigo**

Esa era probablemente su canción favorita. De las muchas que había compuesto para llegado el momento, esa era en la que más esfuerzo había puesto. Cada vez que la cantaba pensaba automáticamente en Alfred, tal vez por ello tenía un significado tan especial para él y por eso mismo era tan agradable al oído. Pero no era la única de tal belleza, Arthur había compuesto muchas canciones, cada una sobre algo diferente, pero en cada una de ellas, había por lo menos una estrofa que dedicaba a Alfred.

Se escuchó entonces la voz del guardián, mezclado con la bella melodía...

**Cantarás eternamente...**

Y Arthur realmente estaba dispuesto a cantar hasta el último momento. Estaba dispuesto a resistir hasta la última gota de energía.

**En la profundidad distorsionada del mundo moribundo**

**Estoy condenado a cantar canciones**

**Con cálida voz duerme en el pasado olvidado**

**Puedo cambiar mi desesperación por una sonrisa**

**Y hundirme en el fondo con mis lágrimas**

Y Arthur continuó cantando y cantando, bailando y bailando, sin descanso alguno, aun con los mismos movimientos delicados y con la melodiosa voz, durante horas... Y al dragón eso le gustaba, le maravillaba, disfrutó cada instante del espectáculo. Sin embargo llegó un momento en el cual Arthur no pudo continuar bailando y se arrodilló en el suelo, sintió un dolor en su garganta, pero no dejó de cantar. Y un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su boca, Arthur asustado terminó la canción y con una última estrofa cayó al suelo inconsciente.

El dragón rugió levemente, indignado porque Arthur ya se había agotado. Sin embargo no intentó despertarlo y obligarlo a cantar de nuevo...mejor no lo presionaba o podría cansarse antes...tenía que cuidar de su Diva favorita...

Sin embargo lo que ninguno sabía era que con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada latido del corazón de Arthur, sus fuerzas se agotaban a una velocidad alarmante...no duraría mucho...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Toris había cumplido con su parte del plan, había dejado abierta una de las puertas ocultas que había en uno de los jardines del palacio. Nadie alcanzó a verlo, o eso pensó él. Cuando entró al palacio, a la sala principal, fue recibido de la manera más brutal posible. El guardaespaldas del Sacerdote Iván, Yao, lo derribó sin darle tiempo siquiera para defenderse. Toris estaba contra el piso sin poder levantarse, Yao tenía su pié sobre su cabeza.

"He-he bien hecho Yao" –dijo una voz que al escucharla Toris sintió un ramalazo de ira.

"T-tu..." –dijo mirando al hombre alto y de cabello grises que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Toris Lorinaitis, quedas bajo arresto por traición y conspiración contra el Reino-aru" –dijo Yao.

"¿D-de qué hablas?" –exigió molesto.

"Hehe, ¿Es que acaso crees que no se que ayudaste a ese muchacho?" –preguntó Iván.

"¿Cómo...?" –iba a preguntar Toris pero miró a Yao sabiendo la respuesta.

"Siempre te tengo bien vigilado, se perfectamente tu postura frente al sistema de Divas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que prestaras tu ayuda a un rebelde" –dijo Iván sin quitar su sonrisa.

"T-tu...maldito..."

"Lamentablemente no puedo matarte por traición, puesto que eres miembro de la corte del Reino. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es ordenar tu encierro" –dicho esto Yao asintió y quitó su pié. Antes de que Toris pueda pararse siquiera dos hombres lo levantaron del suelo y se lo llevaron a una de las torres más altas donde lo encerraron. Una vez ahí lo único que pudo hacer era desearle buena suerte a Alfred en su empresa y que no lo atrapasen como a él...

"Vigila bien la torre Yao" –le dijo Iván después de que se llevaron a Toris.

"Pero...ese muchacho vendrá-aru...no puedo dejarlo indefenso-aru"

"No lo estaré...llama a Den...llegó la hora de comprobar si aun es de confianza..."

"Esta bien-aru" –dijo no muy seguro.

**...  
><strong>

**...**

Alfred entró sin problemas al palacio, y se guió por las instrucciones del Toris hasta llegar a la Sala Principal. No lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en el amplio lugar y ver a Iván que estaba parado en medio, dándole la espalda. Concordaba con las descripciones de Toris y avanzó sigilosamente hasta colocar su espada contra su espalda.

"¿Tu eres el sacerdote Iván?" –preguntó con dureza Alfred.

"He-he...si soy yo –dijo mirando hacia Alfred. Entonces Alfred se paralizó al reconocerlo. Era exactamente el mismo que se había llevado a Arthur aquel día, el mismo que se lo había arrebatado. Alfred sintió como la ira crecía dentro de él y sin dudarlo alzó la espada, dispuesto a matarlo. Pero antes de poder asestarle el golpe final, alcanzó a ver como alguien se le acercaba rápidamente, así que retrocedió listo para defenderse.

El agresor era un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio y despeinado. Tenía puesta una armadura y empuñaba una espada. Tenía una mirada amenazante, y podía verse claramente que tenía una gran cantidad de rencor e ira acumulados y miraba a Alfred con desprecio.

"Den te lo dejo a ti hehe" –dijo Iván.

"Maldición..." –masculló Alfred.

"¡No creas que te dejaré arruinarlo todo!" –dijo amenazante Den.

"¿Arruinarlo? ¡¿Es que a ti también te parece justo lo que hacen?" –le desafió Alfred.

"¡Por supuesto que no! –bramó el otro, Alfred lo miró confundido- Por esta maldita ley...perdí a quien más amaba..." –dijo afligido.

"... ¿Era un diva?" –preguntó Alfred.

"No...y si..." –recuerdos no muy lejanos se le vinieron a la cabeza.

"_¡Nor!... ¡No tienes que hacerlo!."_

"_Si no lo hago yo, tendrá que ser Ice...y no pienso permitirlo mientras pueda hacer algo..."_

"Dos hermanos fueron elegidos por el dragón –comenzó a explicar Iván- y llegado su momento el dragón les permitió elegir cual de los dos se convertiría en la nueva Diva. El mayor eligió convertirse y fue enviado a la caverna del dragón, mientras el otro logró escapar...no nos concentramos en su búsqueda porque el dragón eligió a otro... Una Diva que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo..."

"S-significa que ya ha una nueva Diva... ¿quién?" –preguntó Alfred preocupado.

"No recuerdo su nombre...nunca me he interesado en las divas, mi deber solo es prepararlas y enviarlas" –dijo con una sonrisa fría, Alfred se enfureció más, y se preparó para atacar. Pero Den se puso en medio dispuesto a proteger a Iván.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Fue él quien mandó a quien querías a la caverna del dragón!"

"¡Cállate! ¡No pienso dejar que el sacrificio de Nor sea en vano! ¡No dejaré que un idiota como tu lo arruine todo!" –gritó mientras se lanzaba a pelear con Alfred. Y mientras lo hacía su memoria voló a no muchos días atrás.

**...**

**Flash Back**

Den se despertó esa mañana con pereza, y para su decepción se encontró solo en la cama. Nor se había ido antes, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despertarlo. Den frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero, pero luego sonrió ampliamente al recordar la tan maravillosa noche que había pasado con Nor. Se levantó alegre y se vistió, entonces encontró una carta encima de un mueble. La cogió y al abrirla reconoció la letra de Nor, y la leyó rápidamente. Mientras sus ojos iban de renglón en renglón sintió como un pánico enorme lo dominaba y finalmente salió de la habitación corriendo a toda velocidad. Una vez llegó afuera, alcanzó a ver a un grupo de hombres que escoltaban a la nueva diva hacia la caverna del dragón. Reconoció instantáneamente a Nor.

"¡Nor!" –gritó desesperado, y cuando intentó ir a rescatarlo, otros hombres lo detuvieron. La escolta se detuvo, pero Nor no se atrevió a mirar a Den.

"No puede interferir" –dijo uno de los hombres.

"¿De qué diablos hablan? ¡Soy de una familia noble! ¡Déjenme!" –replicó molesto.

"Son órdenes del Sacerdote Iván, y el tiene mayor autoridad que usted" –dijo otro soldado.

"¡Nor!... ¡No tienes que hacerlo!"

"Si no lo hago yo, tendrá que ser Ice...y no pienso permitirlo mientras pueda hacer algo..." –dijo Nor con voz inexpresiva aun dándole espalda.

"¡Pero...!" –iba a replicar Den.

"Es mi decisión...y escojo esto..." –dijo Nor.

"Nor...no lo hagas..." –rogó Den.

"Lo siento... –entonces se volteó para verlo, y esbozó una sonrisa- Gracias por todo..."

Se lo llevaron...y no volvió a verlo. Den tuvo pesadillas esos día y no lograba sacarse a Nor de la cabeza, hasta que un día llegó la noticia de que Nor había muerto en manos del dragón, y que se debía elegir una nueva Diva...

**Fin del Flash Back**

**...**

"¡Yo lo amaba! –gritó Den mientras peleaban- ¡Lo amaba demasiado! ¡Aun con su carácter! ¡Para mi era perfecto como era! ¡Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él...!... Pero...no pude...el lo decidió...y ni siquiera pude quedarme a su lado hasta el último momento...murió solo... Y ahora...no me queda nada...solo este título que me obliga a proteger esta ley... ¡y no pienso permitir que nadie lo arruine! ¡No permitiré que su muerte haya sido en vano!" –gritó dando un buen golpe y así quitándole al espada a Alfred que cayó la suelo indefenso. Pero aun así encaró a Den con firmeza y seriedad.

"La persona que yo amo es una diva también –reveló- y mientras haya una oportunidad de salvarlo...por más remota y difícil que sea... ¡Lo intentaré!...No quiero que sufra, no quiero que muera...quiero tenerlo a mi lado y no dejarlo nunca, protegerlo... disfrutar de su compañía hasta el final... Así que por eso ¡Lo rescataré sin importar lo que me cueste!" –dijo serio y decidido.

Den se quedo callado mirando a Alfred y se percató lo similares que resultaban ambos. Las personas que ambos amaban les habían sido arrebatadas de la misma forma, para sufrir un horrible destino. Pero Alfred todavía podía salvarlo...algo que Den no había podido por su posición de noble... Y en el fondo él sabía que era su culpa, por no poder haber hecho nada para rescatarlo, prácticamente lo había dejado morir...De haber estado en el lugar de Alfred, estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo...

Den se encolerizó y apuntó su espada hacia Iván que había estado mirando la pelea con una sonrisa. Él era el causante de todo, él y esa maldita religión. De no ser por ambos, ni Nor ni nadie estarían sufriendo... él era el que dictaba la ley y la defendía. Entendió entonces porque Alfred había intentado atacarle. Venganza...

Empuñó la espada, ya decidido a que hacer, se dirigió hacia Iván listo para pelear, pero cuando se acercaba, una figura apareció en medio dispuesto a defender a Iván. Era Yao, que no había confiado en Den y se había quedado cerca, dejando la torre al cuidado de unos guardias.

Den sabía perfectamente que si se trataba de pelea, nadie le ganaba a Yao, por eso mismo era el guardaespaldas de Iván. Retrocedió molesto y Alfred se sitió a su lado, listo para defenderse.

"¡Ah ya te recuerdo! –dijo súbitamente Iván- eres aquel niño que inútilmente trató de evitar que me llevara a la Diva predilecta del Dragón"

"¿Predilecta?" –preguntó Alfred.

"Así es. No tienes la menor idea de cuanto el dragón la ha deseado, y por fin ya la tiene" –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. Alfred escuchó aquellas palabras aterrado y en ese mismo instante se asomó a su cabeza una imagen que lo aterró el doble.

¡Arthur ya estaba en la caverna del dragón! ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí!

"Tengo que ir a sacarlo de ahí" –dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Den le lanzó a Iván una mirada asesina y se dispuso a seguir a Alfred.

"Si eliges ayudarle, estarás conspirando contra el Reno –le recordó Iván- y no serás tomado ya como un noble he-he"

"No me interesa ya" –dijo Den y se fue junto con Alfred.

Mientras, Toris estaba en la torre, preguntándose cómo estarían las cosas en el palacio ¿Alfred lo había logrado? ¿Lo habían atrapado? Como el ya no era un noble o un miembro de la orden, lo asesinarían sin dudarlo. Pero rogaba que no pasara eso y que Alfred lograra su cometido. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Entonces escuchó ruidos extraños fuera de su celda, como golpes y chispas. Y luego escuchó unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Feliks que al ver a Toris sonrió ampliamente y corrió a su encuentro.

"¡F-Feliks! –Toris lo abrazó fuertemente, contento de verlo- ¿qué haces aquí? Es peligroso" –le preguntó sin entenderlo.

"Ya me cansé Toris -dijo Feliks con una sonrisa- como que ya me cansé de no poder ayudarte... Así como ese tipo –dijo haciendo referencia a Alfred- quiero rescatarte"

"Feliks –Toris sonrió y abrazó a ese chico que tanto amaba y se inclinó para besarlo, este le devolvió el beso y luego se sonrieron- será mejor que salgamos de aquí...vendrán mas guardias"

Los dos bajaron corriendo de la torre y cuando se acercaron a la entrada principal se encontraron con Alfred y Den que peleaban para poder salir de palacio. Toris les ayudó de inmediato y Feliks también usando su magia. En cuestión de minutos lograron salir del palacio, y e alejaron inmediatamente. Alfred tenía que ir de una vez a la caverna del dragón, la imagen que había visto lo tenía aterrado...

_Un lugar oscuro, donde se alzaba una enorme figura negra con ojos rojos amenazantes, y Arthur estaba en el suelo desmayado a los pies de la sombra, tan indefenso...y luego una sombra lo cubría por completo..._

"Toris... ¿Dónde queda la caverna del dragón?" –preguntó Alfred.

"Nunca he estado ahí...pero tengo entendido que en las montañas del este"

"Entonces es ahí a donde vamos..."

Tenía que apurarse...sino sería demasiado tarde...

**...**

**...**

**Al final del paraíso desesperado**

**Busco esa perdida voz**

**He sido destinado a vagar**

**Camino a la carretera, cada vez más lejos**

Después de lo ocurrido en el palacio, el grupo estuvo viajando continuamente. Solo se detenían para descansa y comer lo necesario y luego retomaban su viaje, las montañas del este quedaban muy alejadas de la ciudad, por lo que el viaje iba a ser largo. Pasaron por algunos pueblos donde muchas veces se encontraron con soldados enviados por Iván, que movilizaba sus tropas para embaucar el viaje del grupo. Pero eso no los detenía, menos a Alfred que estaba más que decidido a llegar a lugar y rescatar a Arthur.

**A la sombra de la acabada historia**

**Añoro los días robados**

**La voz que resuena en el fondo de mi corazón**

**Está angustiada y sufriendo**

No hubo un momento en que Alfred no pensara en Arthur, siempre esa horrible imagen estaba presente, impulsándolo a continuar. A demás soñaba más seguido con él y con más nitidez podía ver más o menos lo que le ocurría...estaba sufriendo. Obligado a bailar para el dragón y cantar sin descanso...hasta que caía agotado. Alfred siempre sufría cada vez que soñaba con Arthur, siempre lo veía igualmente solo y triste. Y la frustración siempre estaba presente al pensar que si no se lo hubieran llevado, en ese momento podría se todo lo contrario, podría hacerlo feliz, hacerle sonreír, hacerle enojar como siempre solía hacer, hacerle sentirse amado...

**Mi deseo no llega al**

**Paraíso que continúa hasta la eternidad**

**Sigue con voces distorsionadas**

**Y sigue desvaneciéndose**

Arthur estaba arrodillado en el suelo, el dragón estaba durmiendo por lo que podía tener un momento de descanso. Sin embargo comenzó a toser súbitamente, la tos era muy fuerte y se cubrió la boca con la mano, hasta que esta se calmó y al ver su mano se dio cuenta de que había escupido sangre...mucha sangre. Sintió horror al reconocer aquellos síntomas y se abrazó a sí mismo...el miedo hizo presa de él, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos...

"_Por favor...tengo que resistir más..._" –se decía a sí mismo...

Alfred se despertó rápidamente de aquella pesadilla, y sin pensarlo dos veces buscó a Toris para que le explicara qué era lo que Arthur tenía.

"Agotamiento –respondió Toris- verá, las divas están destinadas a morir de agotamiento. Pero...pero me parece que es algo rápido" –dijo confundido.

"Den ¿cuándo cambiaron de Diva?" –preguntó Alfred.

"Hace un poco más de una semana" –respondió este algo decaído.

"¡E-es demasiado rápido! –dijo Toris alarmado, se puso a cavilar, tratando de descifrar porqué Arthur se agotaba tan de prisa, y se le ocurrió una explicación- creo que ya se..."

"¿Qué es?" –preguntó preocupado Alfred.

"Verá, las divas están hechas de Luz y Sombra, se requiere de un buen balance entre estos en su corazón para que una Diva pueda resistir. Sin embargo...ustedes comparten un vínculo tan especial y tan fuerte, que ese equilibrio se rompe. De esa forma habrá más oscuridad o más luz en el corazón de Arthur y así no podrá resistir...tome también en cuenta de que él está bailando y cantando sin descanso...de esa forma su vida se agota cada vez más rápido..." –Alfred quedo paralizado al escuchar aquello...lo estaba perdiendo lentamente... ¡Tenía que apresurarse!

**Quiero asegurar con mis manos**

**El sonido de tu calor...**

**Sin importar que pueda salir herido**

Solo les faltaba menos de un día de viaje para llegar a las dichosas montañas, pero aun así se apresuraron para llegar antes y no poner en riesgo la vida de Arthur, que a cada momento se debilitaba más. Alfred podía sentir el sufrimiento de Arthur, tanto físico como espiritual, podía sentir el miedo que él sentía al presenciar como su vida se iba agotando a un ritmo alarmante, podía sentir la rabia que Arthur sentía al no poder resistir mucho, su tristeza al percatarse que moriría totalmente solo... ¡No iba a permitirlo!

**Yo peleo...**

**Yo canto...**

Y Alfred ya estaba en camino, muy cerca, muy cerca de cumplir su promesa y así liberarlo, y nada ni nadie se interpondría, ya casi había llegado a su tan anhelado destino, ni Iván ni nadie le detendría...lo único que le pedía a Arthur era que fuera fuerte y resistiera más, que resistiera hasta que él llegara...

Y Arthur, sentía cerca su muerte, muy cerca y Arthur ya no podía evitar desear el poder reencontrarse con Alfred...quería verlo por lo menos antes de morir...quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero sentía que su muerte se acercaba y al mismo tiempo se resignaba a continuar cantado hasta que ya no pudiera más...

**Voy a tomar la vida de la voz que ruge**

**Dejarla componer y dormir hasta el fin del mundo**

**Si no puedo llegar a ti después de la disolución de la luz,**

**Entonces tendré que acabar con este paraíso artificial**

**Con mis propias manos**

Y finalmente llegaron al lugar, llegaron a la caverna que conducía al dragón y a Arthur... Alfred sintió que ya estaba tan pero tan cerca de lograr su objetivo...pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al encontrarse con el guardián que protegía la entrada. Se dispuso a pelear al igual que el resto, sin embargo antes de que pudieran siquiera acercársele, el guardián creó una especie de criaturas de sombras que atacaron a grupo. Den se defendió cuanto pudo, al igual que Toris y Feliks que usaba su magia, pero únicamente Alfred logró vencerlos, el resto cayó inconsciente sin poder pelear más... Tal era su determinación que Alfred no dudo en lanzarse contra el guardián que desenvainó un espada y bloqueó el ataque de Alfred con habilidad. Alfred quiso darle un golpe con la espada de nuevo, pero el guardián sonrió y de un rápido movimiento desarmó a Alfred y lo dejó medio inconsciente.

Era un experto guerrero, para eso estaba ahí, para evitar que alguien interfiriera. Se dio la vuelta volviendo a la entrada, ignorando a los cuatro que lo habían intenta. Pero Alfred aun no se rendiría, ya le faltaba tan poco...estaba tan cerca de rescatar a Arthur... ¡Ni podía perder justo ahora! En un último intento estiró s brazo queriendo alcanzar la entrada, el guardián se volteó confundido.

"Tan...cerca..." –casi incluso podía escuchar la preciosa voz de Arthur, el eco de su voz que embelesaría a cualquiera...casi podía verlo incluso...tan cerca... tan cerca de poder rescatarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo...pero sus fuerzas le traicionaron y cayó inconsciente...derrotado...

El guardián se quedo mirando a Alfred, la escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar y de nuevo volvieron aquellas imágenes confusas y distorsionadas a su cabeza, aquellas que nunca lograba entender, pero que la mismo tiempo le parecían de gran valor...como si fueran parte importante de si mismo...

Solo podía alcanzar a ver a un hombre cuyo rostro aparecía borroso, que estaba igual que Alfred, tirado en le piso, estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, luego él mismo estiraba su brazo para alcanzarlo también. Y unas figuras oscuras se ponían en medio, impidiéndole ver al hombre y luego le colocaban algo en el rostro, mientras el trataba de liberarse, llorando...

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras la confusión lo dominaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos...entonces alcanzó a escuchar la débil voz de la Diva cuya vida cada vez se acercaba más a su fin, tal vez ella pudiera calmar a su corazón que se hundía en sentimientos confusos y dolorosos. Se giró hacia la entrada y susurró con voz lastimera:

**Canta por favor **

Arthur alcanzó a oír ese pedido, y lo aceptó. Ya no podía bailar, sus fuerzas ya no le daban, pero al menos podía cantar con fervor y de esa forma podría saciar el pedido del guardián y satisfacer al mismo tiempo al dragón. Cerró los ojos y en esos instantes que se preparaba para cantar, la luz azul se volvió cada vez más clara, y una figura apareció frente a él.

Abrió los ojos comenzando a cantar y deslumbrado parpadeó reconociendo a aquel que estaba frente suyo, con una amplia sonrisa irresistible. Era Alfred.

**[Arthur]Ruego para proteger el mundo brillante**

**[Alfred] Luchare para ponerle fin**

Ambos comenzaron a cantar. Arthur esbozando una sonrisa tierna y llena de alegría al verlo. Alfred con la mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa que nadie podría quitársela...

Por fin se reencontraban, después de tantos años...

**[Arthur] Donde todo el mundo pueda sonreír**

**[Alfred] Te vi llorar completamente solo**

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, paso a paso, Arthur sentía que ahora podría morir en paz, lo había visto…y podría decirle cuanto lo amaba… Alfred sentía que había cumplido su promesa, pensó en todo el sufrimiento que ambos habían tenido que padecer…especialmente Arthur…

**[Arthur] Una canción de esperanza de luz para mañana**

**[Alfred] Una canción de la desesperación de la sombra enterrando el pasado**

Arthur quería traer paz al reino, y que de esa forma Alfred pudiera ser feliz. Por eso se sacrificaba… Alfred en cambio, solamente quería estar con Arthur, poco le importaba el resto… Sea acercaban cada vez más y Arthur sonreía con ternura y afecto, en cambio Alfred con tristeza y nostalgia…

**[Arthur] Daré mi vida en ello, cantando vigorosamente**

**[Alfred] Tu existencia robada, tu voz cesa...**

Arthur ahora estaba más que dispuesto a continuar entreteniendo al dragón, sabía que sacrificio no sería en vano, sería para el futuro de Alfred, le sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero continuaba expresándole afecto y cariño. Sin embargo Alfred no quería un futuro sin Arthur, quería sacarlo de ahí de inmediato, amarlo, darle todo aquello de lo que se privó...

**[Arthur] Deja que mi voz flote con el viento hasta que me muera...**

**[Alfred] Un colector incesante de la lluvia sin fin hasta que muera**

Alfred abrazó a Arthur y este le devolvió el abrazo. Arthur se dignó a terminar su deber y cumplir así con su destino y luego morir… Pero Alfred no se rendiría, pelearía y resistiría, no se detendría hasta verlo libre, aun si moría en el camino…

Era _su_ dueto, estaban únicamente los dos, ni el dragón, ni el guardián, ni nadie interrumpiría ese momento que era solo de ellos. Se sonrieron y finalmente Alfred se inclinó para besarlo y Arthur correspondió a aquel beso tan cargado de cariño y amor, de pasión… Se amaban y se amarían hasta la muerte, sin importar lo que ocurriese…se pertenecían y eso nadie se los iba a negar…

Alfred estrechó a Arthur, y Arthur se aferró más a Alfred. Ninguno quería que aquel momento acabase, querían que continuase eternamente…

**La historia se repite por sí misma**

Susurró la voz del guardián, y aquella ilusión tan real y fantástica se rompió…

Alfred sintió como Arthur se desvanecía y aunque intentaba atraparlo, este desapareció con una bella sonrisa…

Arthur en un parpadeo, estaba de nuevo en la caverna frente al dragón, Alfred se había esfumado…y ahora solo le quedaba cantar…

**Todas las voces encuentran la luz **

**Y dan paso a las sombras **

**Como la recurrente historia**

Arthur comenzó a llorar mientras cantaba, aquel momento le había parecido tan real, Alfred había estado tan cerca de él…y ahora volvía a estar solo. El peso de su destino cayó encima de él de una forma tan arrolladora que se arrodilló y las lágrimas cayeron descontroladamente… Después de aquello no podría resistir un momento más estando lejos de él, quería estar con él, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo…

**El golpeteo del sonido del mundo infinito resuena**

**Declarando el final**

Alfred había estado tan cerca de Arthur que sintió una descontrolad a rabia, y se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo como sus fuerzas volvían. Estaba tan cerca de Arthur y no iba a rendirse. Vio al guardián que le daba la espalda; atento al canto de Arthur ¿Qué habían significado esas palabras?... ¿Qué Arthur pronto iba a morir y tendrían que elegir una nueva Diva? ¡Pues no lo iba a permitir! ¡No iba a dejar morir a Arthur por nada del mundo!

Cogió su espada y corrió rápidamente hacia el guardián que no se había percatado que Alfred se había levantado y cuando escuchó sus pasos y levantó su espada para defender se fue demasiado tarde…

**Toda vida termina y vuelve a crecer de nuevo**

Alfred de un certero golpe rompió la máscara que cubría su rostro sin hacerle otro daño. El guardián parpadeó asombrado, mientras los fragmentos de la máscara se disolvían. Por fin pudieron ser visto sus ojos marrones, algo apagados. Y dentro de su cabeza aquellas imágenes que nunca logró entender, cobraron un significado...y logró recordarlo todo…

"Se libre…" –murmuró Alfred cuando pasó de largo y entró en la caverna corriendo.

**En el paraíso de luz y sombra**

Arthur se enderezó, dispuesto a continuar con su destino, aun cuando la pena lentamente carcomía su corazón y sus ganas de vivir…y comenzó a cantar…

**Deja que llegue hasta ahí...**

Alfred corrió por el túnel de piedra, escuchaba la voz de Arthur cada vez más cerca, hasta que alcanzó a ver una luz al final del túnel, y se apresuró más, el corazón le latía desbocadamente. Y por fin llegó, entró al espacio abierto, iluminado por una luz medio azul y lo vio…

Ahí parado en medio del lugar, dándole la espalda, corrió a su encuentro estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo, ignorando por completo aquella gran silueta oscura y peligrosa que también estaba ahí…

**Mi deseo...**

Arthur se dio la vuelta con ojos llorosos…

…

…

**To be Continued**

…

…

**Notas de Ray~**

**Bonjour!**

**Les traigo aquí, como prometí la continuación de esta adaptación. Esta vez a tiempo y sin horrores ortográficos (aunque siempre se me escapa uno u_u) **

**Bueno, esta parte corresponde al segundo video y creo que no lo altere tanto como en la primera ^^U Solo detalle algunas partes más que otras y aumente algunas cosillas~**

**Ahora! He aquí el enigma! La tercera parte de este fic, ya no estará basado en los videos, puesto que cancelaron la saga TwT Así que será mi propio final, como YO creo que podría acabar la saga ¬w¬ Pero quisiera saber sus opiniones, y que cada una me dijera cómo cree que podría acabar~ Estaré abierta a finales felices y trágicos, de todo, y no dudaré en incluir algo que me ayude a completar este fic ^^U porque para ser sincera ni yo sé bien como podría acabar… D= hay tantas posibilidades!**

**Pero bueno, apreciaré mucho su ayuda para poder acabar bien este fic nwn**

**Gracias a las que comentaron y pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos! En serio muchas gracias! Y también a las que leen y no pueden/quieren comentar, hacen que me inspire a continuar! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado =D **

**Sin mucho más que decir, me retiro :B**

**Nos vemos en la tercera parte cuyo título aun no decido D=…**

**Au Revoir**

**Ray Kirkland.**


End file.
